Letters to Archie: We miss you so
by Im-Stumped
Summary: Archie has passed away, and his classmates need some closure. They write letters to express their love and appreciation to their late friend. Takes place shortly after 13. K for sad situations and implied character death.


Authors note: Hello! I wrote this as just a little project to keep me busy. I don't know if its just me, but I have a bit of a hunch that Archie had taken a turn for the worse, and died between a month and a month and a half after 13. These letters are letters that a few of the named characters sent with him to the grave. Enjoy, and please review!

Ps. Have a box of tissues handy...

Letters to Archie: We miss you so

Evan:

Dear Archie,

Hey man! How are things up... there? I cant barely imagine it being any worse than it is down here. Nobody knows what to do with them selves. I have never seen anyone this numb. That's really what it feels like now, just numb.

Kendra and Patrice are sitting on the old wooden swings attached to the trees outside your house. You never got to use them.

Your mother has kept herself incredibly busy today. She all of your friends and a few of your relatives over for a memorial service. She had us all sit in a circle and tell stories about you. Boy did she have stories! Hah, if you were still alive, I would have some MAJOR blackmail on you.

It was the first time I ever saw your mother smile. Maybe, just maybe, that's because she finally knows you are ok.

We miss you Archie, you were bigger than all of us. Its very cold down here, winter will be coming In about a month.

Make it snow for us.

Your friend,

Evan Goldman

Brett:

Archie,

'Sup dude? What's goin on on the other side of the pearly gates? Things down here are pretty rough. Kendra has been a bit off. She wont even look at me anymore. I know that she has good reason, but I can't shake off the feeling that if I had opened my eyes to the way I treated people sooner, things could have been totally different.

She really misses you, you know. I know she does... everyone else too. We all had something to take from you, man. Even though I didn't know you very well, and when I did know you, we weren't exactly homies, you always seem so... wordly. I don't know if that's really the right word, but you seemed wise beyond your years.

I was surprised to find out I was invited to your house for a little get together your mom arranged for you. I didn't think she would want me, the source of your grief for your seventh grade year, at the memorial.

Maybe she just has more compassion than I would in that situation. Your moms really nice!

Okay, I guess it might seem like im beating around the bush here. Really, I just wanted to say... thank you. For everything.

That day, you know the one, a couple days before the Brain's Bar Mitzvah, when you stood up to me, defended Kendra, you really taught me a lesson. That whole time Evan was yelling at me, I knew I had it coming. Still, it didn't really sink in until you were so selfless as to get between me and Kendra. Make sure she was ok.

The best man won, really. I bet no one could ever replace you, and trust me, if someone tried, it would be really hard to 'fill your shoes'. Your feet were kind of big.

Miss you a bunch,

Brett Sampson

Lucy:

To Archie,

I cant believe this has happened. I guess I didn't realize how sick you were when I used to roll my eyes at you. These teen years are pretty intense ya know, and I suppose I was just too absorbed in myself that I didn't think I was truly hurting anyone else.

I feel like, when you took Kendra away from our group, you kind of tore the school apart. Then again, you have really brought us all together at the same time. Anyone who's anyone, and even some no ones, were at your memorial service today. I went with Brett.

You have a really pretty house. We all sat around and told funny stories about you. I didn't really have much to say, so I just congratulated Kendra on hooking up with you. According to her, you are more of a catch than I thought.

Brett has altered himself so much because of you. He isn't as pompous and judgmental as he used to be. I mean, he is hanging out with the Goths now, and even that girl Patrice! I never noticed how intuitive she was. That girl is a great friend. You deserved her, and Kendra, and Evan, and everyone who has ever stayed true to themselves. I feel sooo bad that I wasn't there for you at all, and that everyone in my little 'clique' was so twisted. As I said before, we've all kind of broken up. There isn't any one group anymore. Were all melded together.

Be good up in heaven, I know your there right now, looking down on all of us. Im counting on you to keep our heads clear and our hearts open.

Sincerely,

Juicy Lucy

Patrice:

Dear Archie,

I don't really know where to start. Honestly, I want to say something, to have some sort of end with you, but I simply cant find the words! I don't want you to be gone. Sometimes, even now, I pretend your still here with us all. I pretend your right here with Evan and I. I know that you made A LOT of new friends at the beginning of this year, and you started spending more and more time with Kendra, but in my head it was always just you and me and Evan Goldman. No fakeness, no drama... just friends. The people who will remember you the most.

Speaking of Kendra, she has changed a lot. Her attitude is different, not only that, but even the vibe she gives off since you... left is different. Much calmer, kind of like she has gone into some of submission.

Archie, our relationship, our friendship, was complicated. I know that, you knew that. Even so, we have been through everything together. I know I should have seen this coming, your illness taking its toll, but I didn't!

I never ever thought that this could actually be the end. I apologize, but this just, doesn't seem real.

Maybe when Im pretending your alive, when I feel your presence, I'm not actually pretending. Maybe, possibly, you are still alive. Just in a different stage, a higher ground.

That's really all I have to say. Evan and I are on our way to your house for a party in your memory. Ijust want you to know that the trust isn't broken. I will still tell you everything. I just don't know if you will always be there to hear.

Love always,

Patrice.

Kendra:

Dearest Archie,

I guess I should first say, 'Hey, what's up?' but you're not ever going to receive this letter, so what's the use. I'm writing this letter for closure, that's all.

Oh Archie, I miss you so much. I never thought I could ever be friends, or, more than friends with a boy who could change my outlook on life so dramatically!

Lucy and the others would be so surprised at my vocabulary if they read this letter. They just think of me as that airheaded, dumb blonde they see at school. You knew better than that, didn't you?

Even my own mother doesn't know me as well as you do. Honestly, she hasn't even scratched the surface. I don't think anyone wanted to, except you.

Remember that one night, about a week after Evan's Bar Mitzvah, when I came over to watch The Fellowship of the Ring? I got so scared. You took off your crutches and help my hand. Our first kiss.

I went back to your house today for a memorial. I came into your room, and went through your action figures. I took one. I'm sorry, they might have been valuable or something, but I needed something to remember you by. Not that the good memories weren't enough or anything, its just that there weren't enough of them. The time we had together flew by, just like my hair extensions in the wind.

Actually, I took out those extentions. My hair is much shorter now. If only you could see it...

Miss ya hun,

XOXO, Kendra.

Please remember to review! I will be sure to return the favor.


End file.
